legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 10
(Zick rises up, lifting Terra up. People awoke slowly.) Takua/Takanuva: Is everybody alright? Landarick: Yes. Lucinda: We're fine, Takua. Terra: Any members of Miracle Elite's not dead, sound off! Xigbar: Oh, my head. (He looks at the entrance sealed in.) We're trapped. Strong Bad: (Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance) That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Gatomon: That was so frightful. Riza Hawkeye: You said it. Stacy Hirano: Are you feeling aright, Terra? Terra: Yes, I'm fine. (We hear more laughing from inside the skull. Gatomon runs back and hides behind Raziel and Stacy Hirano. The villains emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.} (In the shadows, Red Skull was watching.) Red Skull: You're only fools if you give up. (coming out of the shadows.) I've been watching you get beaten by these demons are you? Julia Chang: You! Kokoro: You RAPE us again, we'll kill you! Red Skull: Actually, I'm not here to seduce you again. Emma Frost: what do you want? Red Skull: Pandora. There is a box. a crate that fills with evil things. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your people, I'd wager. Ezekiel Zick: So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me? Red Skull: I need a all superheroes with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it. Ezekiel Zick: You just want that evil crate for yourself? Red Skull: No We're gonna destroy it! Aoi Kunieda: Unfortunately, you don't say "we". You're not welcom here. Red Skull: I'm sorry. Do you mind runnin' that by me again? I must have had chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or something. Aoi Kunieda: Then read my lips! Forget it! Red Sull: Have it your way, Bitch! One move on me or you deserve to die. Emma Frost: That's it, Red Face! Enough taunting us or-- Red Skull: Or What? (Emma Frost attacks the contract with a fierce blast from her arms, to no avail.) Midget Apple: Nice shot, Lady! Marshmallow: Yay! Red Skull: Emma Bitch of X-men... (gets up) You think I seen this show? You will all be dead for sure now! (Pulled the gun) Kohaku: I don't think so. (Cracked open the rifle) Red Skull: You IDIOT!!!! YOU WRECKED MY SPECIAL GUN!!!!! Kohaku: Not after you almost killed us for attacking this man! YOU should die instead! Red Skull: This is not done yet, ASSHOLES!!!!! (Red Skull pulls a vial from his pocket. Kohaku sees this and rushes him, but Red Skull throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so are Red Skull.) Lucinda: Where did they go? Sam: I don't know They've vanished! Midget Apple: What do we do now? Gex the Gecko: Well maybe we need to get our friends back and go back to defeating Pandora. Xigbar: You're right, Gex, we must not give up and rescue them before Pandora destroys a thousand of universe. Kain Highwind: We must defeat Pandora and other villains who stood in our way. Aoi Kunieda: How are we gonna find them? Patamon: Do we have to get them back home? Kokoro: I say we head to Acolytes without them noticing us. Xigbar: Kokoro, you are so smart. But we have to think more details of how are we going to bring them back and if we do, we'll be free. Terra: How will we do that, Xigbar? Prickle: There must be a way. Landarick: Lets not forget to doddle for this! (At the Temple of Cthulhu.) Cthulhu: So they think they could win without me, huh? They didn't think my ideas for good enough, huh? Well, I'll fix it, so they'll never win. Then, they'll fix my way. I'LL SHOW THEM!!!!!! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline